Scooby Doo: Mystery of the Scooby Snacks
by jamarkis
Summary: Scooby and the gang are about to solve the Mystery of Britney Spears, when the Scooby snacks go missing. They go cross country, visiting Spongebob, the Griffins, and kool-aid man. Will they find the Scooby snacks, and save the people from Britney?


Mystery of the Scooby Snacks

**Mystery of the Scooby Snacks**

Scooby and the gang were traveling in an unknown, swampy, wetland. They were just a couple of mile away from the rickety old house where the zombie of Britney Spears lived.

After a couple of hours, the gang had found some good clues. However, they needed Scooby and Shaggy to go investigate Britney's room. Of course, they would only do it for some Scooby snacks. Just then Fred found a new problem. Someone stole the Scooby snacks! He told Velma and Daphne to look in their purses. They were actually gone! Scooby snacks are vital to solving mysteries. They decided to just leave Britney, and go find the Scooby snacks.

They were driving out of the marshland. Scooby and Shaggy were celebrating their escape from the mystery with chicken wings and pizza.

"Yikes!" Shaggy said.

"The rar ronster!!" Scooby screamed. The tar monster had risen out of the muck along the road. He was standing in the road blocking the Mystery Machine. It was moaning loudly. Fred hesitantly rolled down the window. After a couple of moans from the Tar monster, Fred asked him, "Hey, did you steal a box of Scooby snacks?" The Tar monster scratched his head in confusion.

"You stole our stinkin' Scooby snacks!" Shaggy yelled in a very mad tone. Now the Tar monster was furious for being accused. He charged at Fred. Fred slammed the pedal down, and they sped off. In the side mirror, they saw the Tar monster slump down into the swamp again.

The gang was trying to think of suspects of the theft. Shaggy and Scooby were gnawing on the last of the Buffalo wings.

"Maybe it was that Peter Griffin." Velma said. "He's always stealing people's food."

"That's a great idea Velma!" Fred exclaimed. "Shall we take a trip to Quahog?" Everyone agreed and they were on their way to Quahog.

After a couple of hours they finally reached the Griffin's house. They rang the door bell, and Lois let them in. The gang told her why they had come.  
"Peter! Scooby wants to talk to you." Lois yelled.

There was some grumbling before Peter got up and walked over to the front door.

"These nice young people seem to think you have stolen their "Scooby snacks"" Lois explained.

"What? This is the biggest misunderstanding since I ate drank that beer, and they thought I stole it." Peter yelled.

"So….. You like, don't have our Scooby snacks?" Shaggy said.

"No didn't you just hear me? Jeez, darn hippies!" Peter mumbled. "But I do know someone who might have. That darn Kool-aid man down the road."

"Alright well thanks for your help." Fred said. Peter grunted and went back to the couch. Scooby and the gang left the Griffin's house, and were off to find the Kool-aid man. They just rarely missed an arrow that Stewie had shot from the stairs.

"I will rule the world!!" he yelled at them. The gang quickly got in the car, and sped off. Shaggy and Scooby were laughing happily at the box off Goldfish they stole from the kitchen. For a while they drove around, but couldn't find the Kool-aid man's house. They stopped at a gas station for directions.

"Hello, could you tell us where the Kool-aid man's house is located?" Fred asked.

"Umm, well, it's the one with all of the broken down walls." the cashier mumbled.

"Oh, right. Well thank you." Fred said as they walked out of the gas station. They drove the town for about a half an hour. Finally they came across a house that seemed like it was hit by a massive hurricane. All four sides of the house had a huge hole in the wall.

"Well this must be it!" Fred said. "Let's check it out!" They went inside one of the walls without bothering to go through the door. The Kool-aid man was sitting in one of his chairs.  
"Hi, we are Scooby and the gang!" Fred exclaimed.

"Oh yeah!!" Kool-aid man yelled. "What is it you are wanting?"

"Well, did you steal our Scooby snacks?" Shaggy asked.

"What? All I drink is my delicious Kool-aid! Why would I eat your little snacks?" Kool-aid man yelled. The gang could see he was getting overly mad over it, and scrambled out. They hit a dead end. Suddenly Scooby came up with an idea.

"Ret's ro to Bikini Rottom!" he yelled. Fred said why not and they were off again.

"We are going to need to go to the Hummer shop to get this customized." Fred pointed out. They went to the Hummer dealership and made it so the wheel could turn into propellers. They also got 24" rims just for fun.

When they finally got to the edge of the ocean, Fred stomped on the gas. They floated down onto the Bikini Bottom floor. The first thing was a big rock.

"That must be Patrick's house!" Shaggy said.

"Let's go investigate it, guys!" Fred exclaimed. They got out of the Mystery Machine. They pried open the heavy rock. Patrick was watching T.V. when he noticed them.

"Ah! Spiders! Spiders!" Patrick yelled. He lifted up the rock and pounded them with it. Fred yelled at Patrick to calm down.

"Are you my parents?" Patrick asked.

"No, we are the mystery gang." Daphne explained. "We need to ask you something."

"Well, you can't take my T.V., I need to learn how to do taxes." said Patrick.

"We need to know if you have stolen our Scooby snacks." Shaggy said.

"Is that something new at the Krusty Krab!?" Patrick exclaimed. The gang gave up and left to the Krusty Krab.

"We could try Mr. Krabs." Velma said. They walked into the rickety, old restaurant. They knocked on Mr. Krab's door.

"Ay, who's knocking' on me door?" He yelled. The gang explained who they were, and why they were there.

"Why in the name of Davey Jones's locker would I steal those?" Krabs yelled. "I have to protect the secret recipe of me scrumptious Krabby patties. By the way, would you like to buy some?"

"Um, no thank you…"

"YES!!" Scooby said as he cut off Fred. They bought twelve Krabby patties and left. They were stuck now. They were all trying to figure this one out, except Shaggy and Scooby.

"Wait a minute!" Fred exclaimed. "If everyone we know has no idea were it was, then there is only one person left who could have stolen them that we know…"

"Scrappy Doo!" Velma yelled. "I hear he and his newly wed wife are roaming the streets down in Texas. Let's go get our snacks back!"

A couple of hours later, they crossed the border of Texas. It took a while, but sure enough they found Scrappy walking along an old deserted highway.

"What do you guys want?" Scrappy yells.

"You stole our Scooby snacks!" Shaggy yelled.

"What? No I didn't! Wait… I actually smell some." Scrappy said. He jumped into the back of the van. Aha! Here they are. Your precious little Scooby stole them!"

"He-he-he-he-he!" Scooby laughed.

"We didn't want to go into Britney's house, so we hid them." Shaggy explained. They all laughed, and went out for pizza.


End file.
